


Sometimes Life has Other Plans

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2016 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Towel Day, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be - Douglas Adams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Life has Other Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



John watched as Sherlock stood waiting for him, hands clasped behind his back; he was swaying slightly, then he turned his head just enough to see him, and he winked.

"Nothing ever happens to me."

As he walked down the aisle, focusing on not falling over, he considered his journey from his squalid bedsit to a chapel full of people, and the man he loved, the brilliant, slightly mad, gorgeous man who was reaching for his hand.

"221B Baker Street...Sherlock Holmes."

It had been mere happenchance, a momentary blip in the universe perhaps, that they had ever met in the first place. That he would run into an old school chum, that Sherlock just happened to be there in the lab at that moment...

"The most ridiculous thing I've ever done...You invaded Afghanistan..."

Had it happened that early? Leaning against the wall at 221B, laughing next to him...he had never heard anyone laugh like that before, maybe it was because he laughed so rarely.

"then there was the boring teacher..."

John had thought he wanted the wife and kids, or thought he was supposed to want them, so he had gone through the motions. He didn't even realise Sherlock had kept track of them. How long? How long had Sherlock known before he had pushed John against that wall and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before, but had dreamed of, surely? How much pain did I put him through before I understood? Before he finally took a chance...

"Do you John, take Sherlock..."

"Oh, God, yes."


End file.
